


the weight of a body next to mine

by signifier



Series: The Chronicles of Los Santos [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Someone help Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/pseuds/signifier
Summary: Ryan suffers from bad headaches. Jeremy comes up with a solution.





	the weight of a body next to mine

Ryan Haywood. The Vagabond, The Mad King, self-proclaimed dark god and 1/6 of Los Santos’ most notorious criminals.

He’d been tasered, flogged, beaten. He’d had his teeth knocked out of his head, nails pulled from their fleshy hold on his fingertips, hair ripped from his scalp and he’d done it all with a clenched jaw and a sneer. Ryan Haywood was tough.

Despite all of this - Ryan truly believed a headache was one of the worst feelings the human body could experience.

There was nothing he hated more than the dull throb of his mind. Even the cruel lick of a cigarette held to his skin appeared more welcoming than the drone of a headache.

He was currently seated at the island of their safe-house’s kitchen, glass of water in one hand while the other rested on his forehead. He had his eyes screwed shut, trying to simply ease his pounding head by the force of sheer will. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t working. Headaches had always been an issue - he got them from lack of sleep. Sleeplessness had always been an issue, too. Since he was young, Ryan found himself waking up in the middle of the night, perfectly awake and mind starting to throb. He’d grown used to it as he got older. The only nights he remembered where he hadn’t woken up in pain were those that he spent with other people - falling asleep with Jack on the couch after a long heist, staying with Gavin after the lad woke from a bad dream, drunkenly falling into bed with Geoff. He had his suspicions that it was the weight of another body next to his that helped him sleep, but he wasn’t exactly going to admit his problem and ask one of the crew to join him in bed. He was too proud for that.

This was one of the worse nights. Ryan raised the glass to his lips, tipping his head back and taking a sip. The cold trickle of the liquid down his throat did nothing to soothe the pain that the small movement caused. He placed the glass down slightly more aggressively than necessary as a small groan left his lips. Ryan had the brief thought that a bullet through his skull would feel kinder.

“Can’t sleep, huh?”

Ryan jumped, the jolt in his body sending another wash of pain over him. He opened his eyes, looking to the source of the noise and there stood Jeremy.

Jeremy had been the latest member to join the Fakes and he had to be Ryan’s favourite (not that he had favourite crew members). There was just something about the shorter man that had Ryan appreciating his presence. Jeremy was calm in a heist, able to assert his authority with a charming smile on his face and always seemed to know what the rest of the crew needed without it being said. Ryan had never been more grateful to see someone than he was in that moment.

Not to mention he looked gorgeous with his tousled hair, hooded eyes and light stubble ghosting his jaw. Ryan had always loved the way a person looked when they’d just woken up.

He dropped his hand from his head, allowing a small smile to come over his face. “Something like that.”

Jeremy returned the smile, sliding into the seat next to him. “In the nicest way possible, you look exhausted.”

Ryan wasn’t sure what possessed him to say it. He never told anyone his sleeping problem in fear it would make him look weak. That was something he was not. But in that moment, his pounding head clouding all his judgement and Jeremy’s knee pushed up slightly against his; Ryan didn’t care. He just wanted it to stop. His speech came out in a rushed blur.

“I don’t sleep well. Alone, I mean. I can’t sleep alone. I get headaches.”

There was a moment of silence before Jeremy spoke. “I wondered where all the aspirin was going.”

Ryan allowed himself to laugh, hands subconsciously fiddling with his glass. “Don’t tell the others.”

“Big scary Vagabond suffers from headaches? Nah, never.” There was a tease to his tone and a grin on his face. Jeremy slid off his seat, heading back in the direction of his own bedroom. He paused, turning back to face Ryan. “You coming or what?”

Ryan only hesitated for a second before he too was out of his seat and crossing the room. He never slept alone again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or send me a fic request at @sig-nifier on tumblr!
> 
> (accepting all rooster teeth pairings and prompts)


End file.
